Padme amidala's miracle
by Anakin2000
Summary: Padme is a poor and sad girl, and is having hard times with school and her mother. She worries about her mother and some kids at school treat her poorly, but when she meets anakin, he takes care of padme, plz review, it's really good


"Padme, time to get up!" called Padme's mother, 15 year old Padme getting ready for her first day of grade 12. Padme was a very smart girl, she was a bit of a school geek actually and she had no friends at school at all. Padme didn't mind though.

Padme was a beautiful girl and had curly brown hair and brown eyes but she had a very weird dress style but she didn't care. Padme lived with her mother in a small apartment with no good food to eat and no good clothes to wear. Her parent's relationship didn't really work out well. Their apartment was very tiny and the water in the apartment was horrible and the apartment was very cluttered and dumpy. Her mother didn't even have a bedroom. She slept on the couch every night. Padme tried hard to keep her room clean, but her room was very small so she didn't know where to put anything because some of her mother's stuff was in her room. "Padme, get up now!" she called again. Padme groaned as she got up. Padme quickly got dressed and packed up so that she could leave early. "Hurry up!" he mom called again. Her mother was really pushy.

"Ok hold on," Padme screamed.

Once Padme got to school, she went to her first period class before the bell even rang. She always liked to study and be alone. Padme was a very shy girl.

She studied everyday and night. She was getting tired but still she kept going. She was studying outside at the moment. Just then two girls named Jen and Tiffany came up and started mocking her and making fun of her. Jen was very beautiful, she had curly red hair and she was very slim and tall. She also had a great sense of style and she could be very snobby and very rude at times. Tiffany was also very pretty too. She was short, thin and had short curly red hair. She came from a very rich family and she was very spoiled. She was way meaner than Jen. "Oh my goodness look who that it is little school geek," Jen laughed. Jen's boyfriend Brian joined her and started laughing at Padme. Brian was really mean and popular and a lot of girls liked him but Padme didn't care. Tiffany left with her boyfriend Kyle. She could bear to look at Padme's outfit. Padme was wearing a blue dress and a tacky green sweater that her grandma made for her. Kyle was very mean but not as mean as Brian was. "Guys quiet I am trying to study please don't mess me up," said Padme. Padme didn't care about being pretty or being popular and going to parties or having a boyfriend. She was more of a school geek. She was always seen at the library or somewhere quiet. Nothing could distract her.

Later on the day at lunch break, Padme went out for a walk around outside for some fresh air. "Wow she finally took a break studying," Jen said from behind her. Sure Padme didn't care about what people think but she was getting annoyed. "Excuse me could you leave me alone for once," Padme whined.

"Look we don't want to be rude but why do you have to spend your whole life working and studying you know, I mean have a bit of a social life you know," Tiffany sneered.

"I don't really care about that stuff focusing on my studies and getting a good job is more important to me than having a social life. I don't even want a boyfriend yet and I am eighteen," said Padme.

"Maybe you don't have a boyfriend because no body likes you and you know how to get people to like you, you talk to them and you impress them," said Tiffany. Padme rolled her eyes and walked away. Padme didn't want to get to know people; she was very shy but very smart.

Later on the evening Padme back at home, Padme went to a lake near her house to read a little bit.. It was very beautiful where she was. As she was reading she looked up and saw a really good looking guy, and she looked at him. He was really cute, from the looks of the boy he looked like a young Padawan learner. Padme looked away after and he looked back at Padme. Padme always wanted to meet a Jedi but she was way to shy. After a while the young Jedi left. Jen and her friend saw Padme reading at the lake and they were thinking of a plan to embarrass her. Tiffany snuck up behind Padme and pushed her in the water. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Padme yelled as she fell in. The water was very cold and deep and she couldn't get out easily. She was almost crying under the water, it was also very dark under the water because it was already night time. Jen and Lavender laughed. Brian and Kyle came to join them and started laughing too as they left her.

Just then Padme felt someone grab her by her legs. It was a boy. Padme freaked out but she was too weak to bring her self up so the boy quickly brought her up and made sure she was ok. "Are you alright?" asked the boy. Padme was in tears, she was she was really cold. The boy wrapped his cloak around her.

"I think so," said Padme in a weak voice. Just as she looked up she freaked out again. "Who are you?" asked Padme in a quiet voice.

"I am Anakin Skywalker. I am a Jedi padawan I saw the whole thing, I felt sorry for you so I wanted to help you," said Anakin. Anakin was very good looking. He was tall and had had gorgeous Padawan hair. He was so looked so perfect he was even better looking than Brian's.

"Well thanks for helping me. So um Anakin where do you live?" asked Padme quietly.

"Ok I know this is going to sound really weird but I live on Planet Naboo. I don't think you know where that is," Anakin said as he let out a little laugh.

"Oh, I heard of that planet they actually have life on Naboo?" Padme said.

"Uh yeah," Anakin rolled his eyes and laughed. Padme let out a little laugh too.

"So what is your name?" asked Anakin.

"Um, I am Padme Amidala. I have a really hard time with people at my school they, don't accept me for who I am which makes me mad," said Padme in an angry voice.

"I know how that is. I have problems with popular kids too. All of the girls at the Jedi temple on planet Coruscant hate me and nobody wants to be around me. They are afraid of me," said Anakin sadly.

"Really, Do you care what people think?" asked Padme.

"Kind of. I really want to meet new people and I want people to appreciate me," said Anakin.

"Ok, first of all you shouldn't care about what people think. Second of all I don't want to embarrass my self by saying this but I think you are the most cutest guy I have ever met in my life. See for me I have a hard time talking to guys but why can I talk to you though," said Padme

"I donno, maybe we have a lot in common or something I don't know," said Anakin. Padme turned around. She smiled and let out a little giggle. She could actually find a hottie to talk to and easy to talk to. "So how old are you Anakin?" asked Padme.

"15, how about you?" asked Anakin.

"I am 15," Padme smiled.

"Hey Padme, are you free tomorrow because I am," said Anakin.

"I have school tomorrow, but in the evening I am free, why?" Padme asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow and maybe you can come on my star fighter and I can show you Naboo. I also want to get to know you a bit more too you know," said Anakin at once.

Padme thought for a minute. She really wanted to see was Naboo was like and she wanted to hang out with Anakin. She knew that Anakin would be more fun then school. "Well tell you what, instead of going to school, I will come with you, is that good or what? I will meet you here at 9:30 am, ok," Padme smiled.

"Sure great," Anakin smiled. Anakin was really happy that Padme was going to visit with him. He really wanted to get to know her. They looked at each other and they both left the gross lake.


End file.
